


Snuggles

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Bullying, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Protective Biggie, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: During a morning stroll Biggie and Mr. Dinkles find Branch sick. He took him back to his pod and took care of him. The two learn more about each other and grow closer.
Relationships: Biggie/Branch (Trolls)
Kudos: 1





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

Biggie and Mr. Dinkles are eating breakfast. They were going on a morning stroll and the large troll wanted to make sure they had the energy to do so. He also wanted to go while there were few trolls out. Once they had finished Biggie washed the dishes before he turned and looked at his pet worm.

“Where do you want to go?” He asked.

“Mew.”

“The Meadow? Good idea.” It was their favorite place to walk around.

Biggie picked up his worm and left his pod. He then made his way to the meadow. He stopped when he spotted something wrong.

The tribe’s only grey and unhappy troll was leaning against a rock. He was very flushed and was panting. Biggie could tell his eyes were glazed and he seemed to have a hard time focusing.

He got closer to the troll. He came to realize that the reason Branch was in this state was because he was sick, very sick.

“Branch?”

“Wha’?” The troll didn’t seem to really notice him.

Biggie sighed. “Let’s take him home, Mr. Dinkles. He’s in no state to take care of himself.”

“Mew.”

The large troll picked Branch up and carried him back to his pod. Once there he set Branch down in the chair. The grey troll curled up in his chair. Biggie smiled sadly before he began setting up the couch. Once done he placed Branch on the couch. He then grabbed the appropriate supplies.

Once he finished the large troll wrote a letter to Poppy. He didn’t want the others showing up and disturbing Branch. The sick troll needed his rest and Biggie knew that his friends would make Branch stress and that would make him sicker. Once done he sat down in the chair next to the couch and began reading. Mr. Dinkles laid down on his lap and took a nap.

* * *

(With Poppy)

Poppy was near the pond. She was doing some sketching. Branch’s birthday was soon and she decided to try a different gift. She thought he might like a painting. She had noticed that when he wasn’t out collecting he liked to sit by the pond and look out into the water. She hoped this would make the grey troll happy.

A firefly landed in front of her. She put the sketchbook down and looked at it. It held out a letter. She smiled and grabbed it. The firefly flew off.

Poppy recognizes the handwriting. It belonged to Biggie. That made her smile brightened. She soon began reading the letter. Her smile turned into a frown. She felt bad that Branch was sick. It had to have been bad if he needed to be looked after. At least Biggie was there to take care of him. That eased some of her worry.

She quickly writes a letter before sending it off. She then leaves her pod and begins looking for the others. They are in the meadow doing yoga. They stop and smile at her when they see her.

“Hiya guys.” She greeted them. “I have some news.”

“Oh? What?” Creek asked.

“Biggie asked that we be quiet near his pod because he is taking care of Branch, he’s sick.” She told them.

“Why?” Satin asked.

“Branch should be able to take care of himself.” Her twin continued.

“Why should he be a burden on Biggie?” She said.

“That’s right.” She agreed.

“Stop!” She yelled out.

They looked at her in shock. Poppy was a happy troll and nothing seemed to make her angry. The twins succeeded by insulting Branch. She glared at them. She couldn’t believe they were saying that. Oh she was putting her foot down.

“Branch was too sick to take care of himself. Biggie made the decision to take care of Branch on his own. Branch isn’t a burden.” She hissed. “Don’t ever let me hear you say that again.” She then storms off.

“I may not like Branch either and even I wouldn’t have said that.” Creek said. “That was wrong.”

“Harsh.” Smidge agreed.

“Your right.” The two were ashamed of themselves. “Excuse us.”

The two left. They quickly found Poppy. She gave them a blank look and waited for them to speak.

“We’re sorry. We let our dislike for Branch cloud our judgement.” They said. “What we said was heartless and we were very wrong.”

“When Branch is better we shall apologize to him as well.” Satin said.

“He was the one we bad mouthed and we did it behind his back like a couple of cowards.” Chenille said.

“Good. I forgive you. Not sure Branch will though.” She said.

“We know.” Chenille said.

“But it’s the right thing to do.” Satin said.

“Okay. Good.” She smiled at them.


End file.
